Unique Immortals
by Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms
Summary: Theres some new people in town and they are not your normal human...It going to be a Harem story
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in the small town of Forks, Washington, it was a quiet night and all you could here is was the night animal out eating. On a mountain overlooking Forks there was a boy who looked about the age of 10, he looked over the town with a blank expression. The boy turned and walked over to a women about the age of 20, he stopped in front of her and looked up at her and she smiled. The women leaned down and touched her forehead to his and closed her eyes, her smile fell from her face. She lightly kissed the boys forehead.

"There is much for us to do here, isn't there?" The women said to the boy who nodded his head in agreement, the women turned and headed into the forest with the boy following behind.

(the following morning)

The Cullen family were heading up the stairs to the entrance of the school when they heard a engine roar, they all turned and saw a red Lamborghini turn into the school parking lot. The passenger door opened and out came one of the most beautiful women the Cullen's had seen and that is saying something since they were all beautiful, when the women stepped away from the car another women stepped out after her and she was beautiful as well but didn't have that seductive charm about her that the first women did. The second girl shut the door behind her after lifting her bag over her shoulder, the first women walked over to the drivers side door and leaned into the window whispering something but the Cullen's couldn't hear what she had said.

Once she stepped back from the car it took off out of the parking lot and down the street, the first women took the strap of her bag and slung it over her shoulder walking towards the door and right to them. Once the two women had reach the Cullen's they were about to pass them, but they stopped and turned to face the Cullen's the taller women of the two raised her sunglasses and her eyes turned red for a split second before they changed back to their light blue color. The women slipped her glasses back down over her eyes and then turned her head towards the parking lot to see a brunet girl glaring at her, she raised a eyebrow at her and then turned back to the Cullen's.

"She one of your's?" the women asked with eyebrow raised.

"Not anymore, she is only trouble for us, my name's Alice Cullen, these are my siblings Emment and Edward Cullen, this is my husband Jasper and his sister Rosalie. May we know your names?" Alice said and asked, the women smiled and nodded.

"My name is Ivy December and this is my cousin Iris Flame, it's nice to meet you all" Ivy bowed her head a bit in greeting Iris doing the same, Alice smiled big.

"How about we show you around the school, before little miss perfect over there glare's a hole threw our head" Alice said giggling and looping her arm threw Ivy's arm and dragging her threw the entrance door s to the school, Ivy blinked but smiled letting herself be dragged along by Alice. Iris turned around to glare at Bella who was shocked and only gapped at her, Iris huffed and followed after Ivy and Alice the others fowling behind her.

(Later that day, Lunch time)

The Cullen's plus Ivy and Iris were outside since it was a dreary day out and was not sunny at all, they all were sitting around a picnic table talking with each other, when Ivy quickly turned around to see Bella walking towards them with her friends. Ivy slowly stood up the others watching quietly, when Bella stood a couple feet in front of them Ivy raised her eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you with something girl?" Ivy said bluntly, Bella glared at her with hatred. Bella's hand went to slap her but Ivy blocked it with a quick hand jester.

"You think you can hit me? Well lets see how you like it!" Ivy said drawing her hand back in a fist and launching it forward, Bella screamed and closed her eyes tight and waited for impact but when she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes and saw Ivy's fist a inch away from her face.

"Don't even think about trying that again little girl, or else" Ivy said retracting her hand and walking away from Bella to the Cullen's and her cousin, when Ivy reached the Cullen's and her cousin Iris was about to go and give Bella a piece of her mind but Ivy had laid a hand on her arm and stopped her.

"Don't she's not worth it, and what's the point of getting your hands dirty with someone like her?" Ivy said watching Iris out of the corner of her eye, Iris nodded slowly.

"But next time she does something like that I'm not gonna let it slide okay?" Iris said, Ivy smiled and nodded in understanding.

"You guys go back to class, There's something I have to do first. I'll be back before last period" Ivy said walking into the forest disappearing, Iris watched her go and then turned walking back into the school. Alice and the others followed Iris back into the school.

"Where is she going Iris?" Alice asked, Iris keep walking with the others still following.

"She's going to give the wolf pack a piece of her mind, and you don't have to worry Billy knows who Ivy is" Iris said walking into her next class followed by Alice and Edward, the others going to their class.

(With Ivy)

Ivy walked threw the dense forest and it took her about 10 minutes to get to la plush beach, she stopped on a rock and let out a bit of her aura. She closed her eyes and fell backwards into the water, she sunk slowly and when she felt the wolves but also Billy come to investigate she slowly swam to the surface. The wolves stopped at the edge of the water growling, Billy wheeled himself slowly over, but when the water started to move he tilted his head and smiled he knew who it was. The others were cautious and tense, when slowly something started to come out of the water the wolves tensed further, slowly the thing turned out to be a women. The boys noticed that even if she was in the water she was not soaking wet, when she came to stand in front of them she tilted her head, smiled and bowed.

"It's been a really long time hasn't it Ivy" Billy said moving forward a little, Ivy raised herself up and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again Billy and yes it has been a long time hasn't it? Last time I saw you, it was about 40 years ago wasn't it?" Ivy said smiling at him, the boys who had changed into the human bodies gapped at what she had just said. Billy smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's right I was only a young thing back then wasn't I?" Billy said, Ivy smiled and walked passed the boys to Billy and gave him a hug.

"Billy, I have an important matter to discuss with you. And the boys can stay it might concern them" Ivy said seriously, standing back up and staring down at him, Billy nodded.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Billy said, the boys also wanting to know what's going on.

"You must know a girl named Bella Swan yes?" Ivy said looking at Billy and seeing the boys reaction out the corner of her eye, Billy slowly nodded.

"Yes, why? Did something happen" Billy said, looking at Jacob to shut him up.

"Well lets just say I had an encounter with her at school and in my opinion I think there is something more to her than she's letting on" Ivy said to Billy.

"What do you mean something more to her?" Jacob said grabbing her arm, Billy's eyes widened and stopped the others from going forward.

"Don't, he'll be fine" Billy said and the others nodded slowly moving back. Ivy's eyes turned into slits and she grabbed his arm and flung him over her shoulder, twisted his arm so it was behind his back so he couldn't moved.

"Touch me again without permission and you will find yourself never able to have offspring boy" Ivy growled out, Jacob struggled but Ivy wouldn't let go.

"Billy, did she just growl?" Sam asked Billy.

"Let's just say Ivy is half-vampire half-werewolf" Billy said watching Jacob still trying to get loose from Ivy's hold, the boys winced when they heard Jacob yelp in pain because Ivy pulled his arm up further and twisted it.

"Are you going to stop struggling and listen to what I have to say about Bella or would you like me to continue?" Ivy asked Jacob who nodded in understanding and stopped struggling, she let go of him and walked back over to Billy and the others leaving Jacob behind to pout.

"As I was saying I think this Volturi I was hearing about, I think she went to them but no one knows because of a spell she has over her or something and she must be wearing contacts to cover her red eyes" Ivy explained noticing Jacob come over and listen quietly.

"Are you going to confront her Ivy? If you do please do be careful" Billy said seriously, Ivy smiled but nodded.

"I will. Tell me about these new born vampire's I keep hearing about" Ivy said taking a seat on a log close by Billy and the others waiting for them to tell her. Everyone took a seat by Billy and waited, it took about 2 hours to explain about the situation at hand. They had told her everything she needed to know about the new born's and also about their kind as well, she needed to have a plan of action. She was startled out of her thoughts when the boys quickly stood up and stood in front of Billy and her, she turned around to see Iris and the Cullen's by the tree line. Ivy got up she put her hand on Sam's forearm and smiled.

"It's okay they are with me and if anything happens its on me okay?" Ivy said looking at Sam, he nodded and backed off a bit but he didn't relax neither did the other boys. Ivy moved forward to greet the others when she was tackled by Alice and they both fell backwards, Alice clung to her.

"It's nice to see you to Alice but you do know we saw each other like 3 hours ago" Ivy said helping Alice up, but when they got up she wouldn't let go.

"I know but I missed you!" Alice whined to Ivy, Ivy smiled, shook her head and patted Alice's head in sympathy.

"I have the information I wanted about something so let's go, I'm guessing I have homework so I would like to get it over with now" Ivy said moving towards the forest with Alice still attached to her arm, the other Cullen's following behind her and Alice. Iris stayed behind for a second longer and then followed after the others, once they were gone the boys turned to Billy but found him half way across the beach to his truck. They ran after him.

"Wait Billy, how did you meet her anyway?" Embry asked Billy wanting to know how Billy was able to meet such a beautiful girl. Billy stopped and turned his wheelchair around to face them.

"Well when I was younger I had ventured too far into the forest and was surround by vampires, and I had thought I was going to be killed. I tried to run for my life but they had caught me and were about to kill me when they were all thrown off me and there was Ivy standing in front of me and at that time I thought she was the most beautiful women I had ever seen, she still is to this day, of course my wife was more beautiful but at that time she was the one. She had told me to close my eyes and cover my ears and when I heard the muffled cries stop I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears all I saw was Ivy's smiling face, she took me back to the edge of the forest where I could hear my parents calling for me and when I turned to thank her she was gone. We meet again when Jacob was born, she had come to congratulate me and asked to hold him, so I let her. Lets just say when she came to visit Jacob went straight to her, he had a baby crush on her" Billy told them, the boys laughing at the last part Jacob blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Dad! Stop it, man this sucks" Jacob yelled and ducked his head with a out on his face, the others just laughed at him. All of a sudden they were all drenched with water, they spluttered in surprise. Billy could be found dry and laughing with Jacob who was in the same condition as him.

"What the hell was that?" Embry yelled, looking around to see that the ocean was calm. Billy just got into his truck with Jacob and drove back to his place. The boys shook themselves dry and changed into their were-wolf forms and followed after Billy and Jacob, once they got back to Billy's they went their own way.

(Near the Cullen's home)

The Cullen's plus Ivy and Iris were close to the house when Alice stopped and gasped, everyone stopped and waited. Ivy looked at Alice and then her body tensed she had felt something coming fast, she turned her head in the direction she had felt it coming from.

"Their coming! The Volturi, their coming. Aro has felt there are new vampires and wants to see them, he'll be here soon!" Alice said quickly, racing towards the house the others following behind her. Once they reached the house and went inside, only 5 minutes later did they feel the Volturi outside the house. Alice pushed Ivy and Iris into the kitchen till they could explain to the Volturi about them, when they felt the Volturi enter Ivy and Iris hid there aura's in case. They could hear the talking of the Cullen's and the Volturi, Iris screamed when she heard the glass break and jumped out of the way of man that came threw the window at them. Ivy turned and charged at the man throwing both him and herself out he window, they fell to the ground below Ivy rolled away from the man and quickly stood up in a defense position. The man also got up slowly he glared at Ivy, Ivy glared right back at him.

"What do you want?" Ivy said seeing the others and some people she didn't know out of the corner of her eye, she ducked when she heard the swish of air coming at her. Ivy punched the man in the stomach sending him crashing into the tree, but before she could do anything she was up in the air being chocked. Ivy quickly put her hands on the mans wrist to try and get him to release her, he was strong but not for Ivy. She narrowed her eyes and released his wrist and slashed her hand at his face he cried out in pain and dropped Ivy to the ground who high kicked him sending him flying in the air and then crashed into the forest a ways away. Ivy turned to find Jane standing in front of her staring at her, Ivy raised an eyebrow at her and quickly shoved her into a tree across the yard. Ivy turned to the Cullen's and the other Volturi members and stared at them.

"Felix" Aro said knowing the man would hear him, Ivy turned in the direction she heard the vampire coming from. She quickly jumped into the air watching Felix quickly stop before hitting a tree, Ivy moved quickly and before Felix knew what happened he was out cold. Ivy stood beside Felix and turned hearing clapping and found Aro clapping his hands.

"Very nice, you would do wonderful in the Volturi my dear" Aro said smiling a very creepy smile at Ivy.

"No thanks, I would never join the Volturi if my life depended on it" Ivy said seeing Alice and Iris coming from the side and standing on either side of her. Ivy inwardly smiled at them and noticed the other Cullen's seemed relived she was okay.

"Awe that's too bad, many good things could have happened if you joined" Aro said moving so he was in front of Ivy and the girl, Ivy moved the girls behind and glared at Aro who just smiled at her.

"I don't care so either leave now before something bad happens to you and take your idiotic guards with you" Ivy growled out at him, Aro nodded and the Volturi left soon after.

"Bastard, he gives me the creep's!" Ivy said shivering, Alice and Iris nodding in agreement with her.

"Holy Crap! You kicked some ass there Ivy, didn't know you had in you!" Emmett said laughing before he was hit in the head by Rosalie who glared at him.

"You think us girls can't fight? Is that what your saying?" Rosalie growled at Emmett who cowered a little from his wife, Ivy laughed at Emmett.

"I would never say anything like that!" Emmett quickly said, looking around for help but didn't get any help form the other boys who had turned away from him not wanting to get in the middle of it. Emmett who realized he was in trouble quickly ran for his life, the girls following behind him laughing all the way, making him run faster for his life but once they had reached the border between their territory and La push Emmett quickly stopped making the girls crash into him. Ivy who was behind them saw Emmett starting to fall over the edge, quickly move in front of him and push him back.

"Hey, Thanks Ivy" Emmett said stepping back a bit, the girls moving to the sides of him.

"Your welcome, I don't need my friends being harmed now do I?" Ivy said smiling at them, when she turned she saw a large black/silver wolf staring at them. The large wolf stepped forward a bit, Ivy looked back at the Cullen's and slowly descended the small hill to stand on a rock in the middle of the water.

"What's wrong ?" Ivy said noticing that the wolf was tense, the large wolf stepped in front of Ivy who tilted her head a bit. Ivy placed her hand on the black/silver wolf's muzzle, Ivy's eyes closed and she fought back the cry of rage.

"Let's go" Ivy said jumping to the bank to wait for the wolf to follow, when she turned back to look at the Cullen's her eyes where like cat eyes.

"I have to do something, I'll be back later" Ivy said turning and running towards Billy's house.

(At Billy's house)

Once Ivy and the wolf had reached Billy's house Ivy screamed when she saw Billy's house on fire, she rushed forward but was stopped by Felix who she growled at and high kicked away from her. The wolves all came and stood beside her growling at the Volturi, Ivy's eyes turned red in angry.

"What did you do?" Ivy screamed stepping forward to rush at them, Aro just laughed.

"I found out from one of my guards you are friendly with the were-wolves, and thought it be best if we got rid of them" Aro said smirking, but had to quickly move out of the way of a small knife from hitting him.

"Bastard! I'll be friends with whoever I want too, YOU HAVE NO SAY IN THE MATTER!" Ivy screamed throwing her hands in the air and making the ground shake like a earthquake, the Volturi quickly moved out of the way when fire shot out of the ground and come towards them. One of the Volturi's guards was burn to a crisp by the fire.

"Leave now! Before you turn into ash too!" Ivy said the fire intensifying in heat, the Volturi left but Aro stayed a second longer and grinned at Ivy who glared right back at him. Once he left Ivy turned to Billy's burning house and heard a faint heartbeat, before the wolves could do anything Ivy had jumped threw the window of the burning house. The wolves changed back into their humanoid forms when they sensed some of the other residents come to see what was happening, a fire truck came and they were putting out the fire. It had been a few minutes since Ivy had went in the house and they were starting to get worried, but only a couple seconds later did they see a figure come out from the smoke. Ivy walked out with Billy in her arms, his eyes were closed but he was breathing. Ivy went over to the ambulance and placed Billy on the stretcher and moved back to let the men do the work. Jacob ran over to the ambulance, when the paramedics went to take Billy away Jacob started screaming. Ivy quickly pulled Jacob to her and held him tight.

"Jacob calm down, your fathers going to be fine" Ivy said hugging him to her and not letting go even when he started to struggle, Ivy looked up at Sam and the others, they knew what to do. Ivy quickly moved and before Jacob knew what was happening he was being taken into the forest by the pack, Ivy went with the paramedics to the hospital.

(Billy's house that was rebuilt by Ivy and the were-wolves)

It was a few days later that Billy was allowed out of the hospital, when Ivy smelt Bella coming their way. The others also felt her coming, Jacob didn't care right then since he was looking after his father to make sure he was okay. A knock sounded on the door, Sam went to it and opened it. Bella stood there.

"Can I help you?" Sam said in an emotionless voice, Ivy came over to stand next to him.

"Want do you want?" Ivy said breathing in and then froze.

"I'm here to see Billy, I heard what happened" Bella said trying to walk in the door but Sam wouldn't let her.

"Your not welcome here anymore" Sam snarled at Bella who stepped back at Sam's tone, Jacob came over to see what was happening and saw Bella.

"Jacob, what's going on, I only came to see if Billy was okay but Sam wont let me in" Bella said pleadingly, hoping Jacob would help her.

"No he wont help you bitch! You're the one who set the fire in the first place!" Ivy yelled slashing at Bella who fell back on the ground, Sam had to hold Ivy back before she could do anything else.

"You almost got Billy killed! Leave! No one here is going to help you!" Ivy yelled struggling against Sam, the other were-wolves came to see what was happening to see Sam holding back Ivy who was snarling at Bella. Paul, Embry and Seth went to help hold back Ivy since she was starting slip out of his hold. Bella was stuttering , and before she could blink Ivy had gotten out of the guys hold and was on her. Ivy lifted Bella and threw her into a tree across the yard, she followed after her sending both her and Bella into the forest followed by the boys. When Ivy reached the spot she wanted in between the border of both territories, she stopped and waited for Bella to get up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw all the Cullen's on top of the hill watching, she turned back to Bella who was glaring at her in anger.

""Don't glare at me when it was you who started all this when you set fire to Billy's house!" Ivy accused Bella who glared harder at her, Bella ran forward and tried to punch her but was stopped by Ivy grabbing her arm and throwing her over her shoulder. When she turned she saw Bella land on her feet and Ivy grinned knowing no human could do that.

"You're a vampire, aren't you Bella?" Ivy said grinning at her, not waiting for an answer as she charged at her again slamming her body into Bella's and both falling into the stream below and fought each other with their fist. Ivy slammed her fist in Bella's face knocking her out cold, she got up and turned around to see Felix, Jane and Alec standing in front of her. Ivy turned back around and roughly picked up Bella and threw her at Felix who caught her.

"Get lost, before I set you on fire or drown you" Ivy growled watching them turn and disappear into the forest, Ivy sighed before slipping to the water below taking deep breath's. Alice who didn't care at that moment about the border jumped and landed beside Ivy who just smiled at her in reassurance that she was okay, Alice sighed in relief before picking her up bridal style, Ivy spluttered her protest at Alice, she turned to the wolves and nodded her head. Sam understood and nodded his head as well leading his pack back to Billy's.

"Alice let me down! I can walk fine!" Ivy complained, trying to get out of Alice's arm who wouldn't let go. After a couple minutes of struggling she gave up and pouted crossing her arms in frustration, knowing that Alice wouldn't let her go anytime soon. Emmett who was walking behind snickered at Ivy who turned and glared at him over Alice's shoulder, Rosalie who was next to Emmett smiled. Rosalie felt that she was connected to Ivy after being around her for sometime, she felt that she had to protect her from everything. The Cullen and Hale siblings had discussed with each other about what they felt for Ivy and they all agreed that they would share Ivy if she accepted them all.

(At the Cullen house)

Once the Cullen and Hale siblings plus Ivy arrived home, Alice brought her straight upstairs to her and Jasper's room. Alice placed Ivy under the cover and then realized that Ivy had fallen asleep on the way to the house, Alice smoothed back the hair that had fallen in Ivy's face and smiled. Downstairs the others were talking about what happened with Bella with Carlisle and Esme, they explained everything that they had seen. Alice came downstairs after about an hour and once she was downstairs they all talked for the next couple hours, they heard a yawn from upstairs and then the sound of feet coming down the stairs towards the living room. A couple seconds later Ivy was seen in the doorway yawning, she looked around and turned going into the kitchen to make something to eat. Esme smiled and quickly made her way to the kitchen to help Ivy, a half-hour later Ivy came out of the kitchen smiling she took a seat on the couch and was then crushed in between Alice and the couch when she pounced on her.

"Wow! I was only sleeping for like a couple hours Alice" Ivy said turning her face towards Alice who smiled. Alice who was staring at Ivy grinned and swooped down and kissed her, Ivy's eyes widened and so did the other Cullen's as well.

"Wha…What was that?" Ivy shuttered out blushing red like a tomato, Alice just grinned and snuggled her face into Ivy's breast.

"Awesome! Girl on girl action!" Emmett said grinning from ear to ear but whined after when Rosalie smack him in the head. They all smiled and shook their heads no one would have guessed that Alice would make the first step in the plan.

Chapter One End!

Please read and Review

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple weeks after Alice kissed Ivy that they had winter break and Ivy had planned to go to a ski resort for the month long break they had from school, Iris was also going but they hadn't told the others yet. During school Ivy was more hyper than usual and the Cullen's were having a hard time keeping up with her, well except for Alice since she was usually hyper. It was lunch time and they were all outside since it was a cloudy day in forks, Ivy was lying on the picnic table stretched out and asleep. The others were all sitting around her, Alice turned to Iris.

"Iris, Ivy seems a lot more hyper than usual. What's going on?" Alice said knowing the others also wanted to know. Iris turned towards Alice and sighed.

"Well, Ivy is excited because the two of us are going to a ski resort for the winter break" Iris told them turning around to stare into the lunch room and see Bella glaring at them, she smirk and leaned back crossing her arms. Iris saw Bella huff and turn back to her friends, Alice tilted her head to the side and pouted.

"You weren't going to tell us? That's not fair, I want to go too!" Alice whined and Iris giggled.

"You guys can come to, we are leaving tomorrow morning so you might want to buy your passes on the internet but you don't need to find somewhere to stay we have a big cabin we bought a while back" Iris said getting up and stretching her body, she turned to the sleeping Ivy and shook her awake. Ivy yawned and stretched herself like a cat and hopped off the table yawning again, she turned to the others and blinked to see them all smiling. Ivy raised her eyebrows and turned to Iris who shrugged, she shrugged as well and turned to go to class when she was picked up by Emmett who grinned when Ivy gave a surprised yelp and threw her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"What the hell Emmett? What are you doing that's not the way to class!" Ivy said trying to scrim out of his hold to the ground and head to class, Emmett just grinned and kept walking to the car and plopped Ivy in the backseat. Emmett took a seat on one side of her and Rosalie took the other, Ivy tried to clime over Rosalie but Rosalie wouldn't let her. Ivy huffed and crossed over arms over her chest pouting. Alice was in the drivers seat and Jasper, Edward and Iris were in Edwards Volvo next to them. Alice drove off school property followed by Edward's Volvo, once they reached the house Rosalie threw Emmett from the car and Iris got into the passenger seat the girls drove away leaving them behind.

"See ya later boys! We have some shopping to do!" Alice yelled driving away from the house, the boys blink after them. They shrugged and went into the house, they told Esme and Carlisle where the girls went to and that they would be gone on a trip for the winter break with Ivy and Iris.

(With the girls)

Once they got to the mall in San Francisco, Alice dragged all the girls to the ski/snowboarding department to find some stuff. It took them about 4 hours to final get out of the mall, Alice had gotten a lot of stuff for them all for the mini vacation. When they got back to the Cullen's house Alice skipped inside followed by Rosalie who was a little worn out, Iris who looked really tired and Ivy who looked like she was going to pass out any minute. Ivy walked over to the couch and dropped onto and sighed in contentment at being able to lay down, Iris took a sit in the arm chair and fell asleep. Ivy looked up when she felt her head being moved and saw Alice smiling and putting her head on her lap, Ivy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. It was a couple hours later that Ivy slowly woke up to the smells of food drifting to her nose, Iris had left for home about an hour before to pack Ivy's stuff since she now wasn't going to be able to make the trip, Ivy yawned and slowly got up stretching her muscles.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen where the smell of food was coming from and found the girls helping with the food while the boys were sitting at the dining room table talking, she shook her head and made her way over to were the girls were but was stopped by Alice who pointed to the table where the boys were. Ivy was about to open her mouth but before she knew it she was at the table sitting on Emmett's lap.

"Huh? I only wanted to help" Ivy said shifting herself to find a comfier position on Emmett's lap since she knew he wasn't going to let go, about half an hour later the food was done and the girls bought it over to the table. Ivy's eyes widened at the amount of food they made, she blinked and looked around but didn't see Iris anywhere.

"If you looking for Iris Ivy, she went to pack your stuff and she told us to tell you she wouldn't be able to go on the trip since something came up" Esme said handing Ivy a plate of food, Ivy took the plate and nodded her thanks.

"So I'm going alone? Awe so not cool" Ivy said taking a bite of food and pouting, Rosalie walked till she stood beside her, cupped Ivy's cheek turned her towards her and kissed her passionately. Ivy's eyes widened and then she relaxed returning the kiss, Emmett gave a cat-call and Ivy elbowed him in the stomach hard. Once they parted Rosalie smiled.

"Don't worry about going alone, Iris told us about your trip so we decided to go as well" Rosalie said taking a sit next to her, the others nodded in agreement with what Rosalie said.

"Really? You guys are going to come with me?" Ivy said smiling, they all nodded. Ivy's smile grew and she went back to eating her breakfast that they had made for her.

It was about an half an hour later that Ivy had finished eating that the others went to pack their stuff, the doorbell rang and Ivy who was sitting in the living room got up and answered the door to find Iris there with some luggage, Ivy let Iris in.

"Hey Ivy, Here is your luggage for your trip. Sorry I can't make it for the trip, something came up and I have to take care of it" Iris said placing Ivy's luggage beside the couch, Ivy nodded her head in understanding.

"That's okay everyone said they would come with me" Ivy said turning when she heard a thump from upstairs and tilted her head to the side and the shook her head when she heard Emmett curse up a storm, she turned to Iris who smiled and said goodbye leaving and heading back to their home. Ivy smiled and slowly went up to investigate what had happened but didn't make it upstairs, all of a sudden she was thrown over someone's shoulder and was taken downstairs. Ivy looked up when she heard giggling and saw Alice standing at the top of the stairs, Ivy turned her head to see who was carrying her and saw Jasper.

"Jasper let me go, I just wanted to see what Emmett did!" Ivy said trying to get loose, she yelped when he slapped her ass.

"Now, now calm down everything's alright. Let's get everything packed in the car and get out of here fast" Jasper said picking up Ivy's luggage, with Ivy still over his shoulder.

"Alice? Help me!" Ivy pleaded with Alice who just giggled and followed behind them now with Edward beside her who was grinning at Ivy, Ivy growled out and pouted. By the time they reached the car Rosalie and Emmett had come to join them, Ivy's eyes lit up when she saw her car there and before Jasper knew what happened she was gone from his shoulder and by the black hummer. Ivy sighed in happiness hugging her car, she turned the others and grinned.

"I'm taking this car!" Ivy shouted out with glee, Alice giggled skipping over to Ivy while dragging Rosalie with her.

"Us too! We wanna go in this car" Alice said getting into the passenger seat while Rosalie got into the back and Ivy hopped into the drives seat, the boys blink when the hummer raced down the drive way, they quickly ran to their car and raced after them.

(6 hours later at the ski resort)

It had taken them quite a while to get to the ski resort but once they finally got there they were happy, once everyone was out of their cars some parking guys came over and took theirs keys so they could park the cars and get their luggage for them. Ivy nodded in thanks and went into the main lobby to get the cabin keys, they reached the front desk and Ivy waited for the girl to get off the phone.

"Yes how can I help you this afternoon miss?" The girl said looking at her and then blushing when she saw the guys behind her, Ivy rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Yes I have a reservation under Ivy December for a cabin" Ivy said and the girls eyes widened when she said her name.

"Of course, Miss December! Your luggage has already been delivered to your cabin and all your ski and snowboarding equipment as well is there for you. There is a bus waiting for you outside to take you to your cabin Miss December" the girl said in a rush knowing Miss December was well known at this ski resort. Ivy nodded her thanks and walked to the front door followed by the others, once they got outside and saw the bus they got on and the bus was on it's way up the mountain. Ivy relaxed and leaned back against the seat next to Edward, Edward smiled and leaned over and kissed Ivy. Ivy leaned into Edward and slowly pulled away after a couple minutes, she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder slowly falling asleep. It was about an hour and half later that Ivy awoke to someone waking her, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Edward, she smiled and slowly yawned getting up from her seat and looking out the window to see her cottage. Ivy smile grew and before anybody knew what happened she was out the bus door and in the cottage, the others followed behind her and were surprised at how big the cottage was form the inside. Ivy giggled and ran threw the hallway till she came upon the room she wanted, she quickly opened the door and jumped on the bed sighing in pleasure at the softness. The others had followed her giggles to where she was and smiled when they saw she had fallen a sleep once she hit the mattress.

"You guys can go do what you want, I'm going to stay here" Alice said quickly moving so she was next to Ivy, she slowly moved Ivy under the blanket and she herself also got in spooning Ivy from the back. Rosalie also came over and got under the blanket spooning her from the front, the boys shook their heads and all headed to pick theirs room and unpack. It was about 3 hours later that Ivy drifted into the waking world feeling warm and comfortable, when she opened her eyes she was staring directly into Rosalie's sleeping face. She blinked and smiled, Ivy slowly drifted of to sleep again but was rudely awakened by banging on the door. Rosalie who heard the banging lowly growled and pulled Ivy closer to her body, while Alice moved so she was closer to the two of them throwing her arm over Ivy's waist and going back to a light slumber.

"Tell them to go away" mumbled Alice moving closer again and sighed in pleasure, Ivy smiled and was about to slowly drift off again when the banging on the door got louder. Rosalie's eyes snapped open and she growled out in anger, she quickly got up and swung the door open growling at them people behind the door.

"What do you want?" Rosalie growled out then blinked when she realized who was standing in front of her, the boys raised an eyebrow at Rosalie who just shrugged and left the door open climbing back into bed next to Ivy who snuggled into her. Alice who finally got up yawned stretched, she glanced around and saw the boys by the door and then turned to see Rosalie hugging Ivy smiling. She shook her head and got out of bed and walked over to the other side of the bed and tugged Rosalie out of bed and lifted Ivy into her arms, Ivy gave a surprised yelp when she was lifted bridal style in someone's arm's. She looked around and then yelped again when she was dumped in the cold snow, she glared up at the Cullen's who were laughing at her. She quietly made a couple snowballs and then without them seeing she threw them all at them and they hit dead on in their faces. They all stopped laughing and before Ivy knew it Emmett was over the railing and running after her, she ran away giggling from Emmett who growled out in mock anger. It took Emmett 30 minutes to catch Ivy who had tried to duck behind Rosalie, but Emmett had got her around the waist throwing her over his shoulder. Ivy laughed and tried to get away but Emmett had a strong grip on her, so she maneuvered so she was sitting on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett walked over to the others and they all chatted for a bit before a growl was heard, everyone looked up to Ivy who blushed and mumbled. Everyone laughed and headed towards the kitchen so Ivy could make something to eat for herself, it only took Ivy 10 minutes to find something to eat and eat it. A couple hours later found the group lazing around the living room since there was a blizzard outside so there wasn't much to do, before the movie they put on could start the power went out.

Ivy blinked and then got up to get some candles but her foot hit the end of the loveseat sending her crashing to the ground with a moan of pain, Jasper who was closest to her picked her up and settled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her. Alice and Rosalie got up and quickly found some candles and quickly lit them up so there was a soft glow inside the living room. So while they waited for the power to go back on they all talked about many different things, a while later Ivy had fallen asleep against Jasper's chest. The others had decided that they would all stay in the living room and stay with Ivy, Edward got up to get Ivy a blanket to keep her warm till the power went back on. Edward had found a small blanket and gently laid the blanket over Ivy and then sat back down in his seat. Quietly the Cullen's talked well into the night, talking about many things but especially what they would do about Bella and the Volturi when they saw them again.

Chapter end

Sorry for the long wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the snow was gently falling, the ski slopes becoming the perfect white hills for snowboarding and skiing. Inside with Ivy who was still sleeping nestled in between Rosalie and Emmett, slowly Ivy awoke the smell of food. Ivy slowly stretched herself like a cat on all fours, she looked to her right and found Emmett leering at her ass while she stretched. Ivy smiled at him and just went back to her stretching, she giggled when she was pulled into Emmett's arms and was showered with kisses. Ivy looked to Rosalie who was smiling at them both and she opened her arm's to Rosalie, who moved into her arms and showered her face with kisses and nips.

A knock on the door interrupted the trio of lovers, Emmett growled at being interrupted with his girls. Ivy giggled at him kissing his cheek and then Rosalie's as well, she crawled over Emmett to get out of bed but before she could he had picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room with Rosalie following behind.

"Emmett! I can walk on my own you know!" Ivy growled at him, Emmett just smiled and squeezed her thighs as his answer. Rosalie smiled from behind them grinning at Ivy who gave her a puppy face but she only shrugged, Ivy pouted at her but then snuggled into Emmett's arms knowing she wouldn't be able to escape his arms.

When all three entered the kitchen they saw the rest of Cullen and Hale family were sitting around the island kitchen, they was food on the island for her to eat while they rest had already gone hunting for their food. Emmett placed Ivy on the island chair so that she could eat, while Rosalie and him went out hunting for their meal.

(An hour later with Ivy and the rest of the Cullen and Hale family)

Ivy sat in the living room on the three seat couch with Jasper on her left and Edward on her right, Ivy was on her laptop chatting with her friend who was in the Vultori as a spy for her team. Edward tried to read her mind about what they were talking about but couldn't since they were writing in Japanese, Ivy was getting information from Ryu who had been able to join the Vultori as a hater of humans.

They spoke of everything that Ryu found out of the Vultori and who Bella wanted to get revenge on Edward and his family for leaving her, Ivy sighed at Bella's attitude and how see thought the world revolved around her.

Ivy ended the conversation and told Ryu to wiped out all of their talk online to make sure no one could find it, she also wiped her computer clean of the information so nobody could hack into her computer and jeopardize their mission of destroying the Vultori once and for all.

Ivy leaned back against the couch noticing Rosalie and Emmett were back and decided to tell them what she had found out form her source, she told them all that she knew about the Vultori and the new information that she had just gotten from Ryu who was a 'member' of the Vultori to get info on them.

"There's also more I must tell you, my team consists of 5 members. Iris has the power to control fire and make barriers, Ryu has the power to control black holes and voids, Daren has the power to control shadows, Echo has the power to control sound waves and high pitched sounds and I have the power to control water and Ice and many other elements" Ivy told them and then told them they had gotten this mission from their boss in the Japanese Embassy of Magical Creatures, they were to destroy the Vultori but get as much information from them before killing them.

The Cullen's and Hale's were shocked at what Ivy had just told them about her mission.

"Did you just get close to us to get information on the Vultori? To use us?" Rosalie said to Ivy who was shaking her head.

"No! I never used you. I knew I shouldn't get involved with you all but I just couldn't stop my feelings from coming out for you all, and I'm sorry if you think I used you" Ivy sadly said bringing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face from them, thinking them angry at her for keeping this from them.

Everyone looked to Edward who nodded his head saying that she was telling the truth about not using them to get to the Vultori, Edward wrapped his arm around Ivy's shoulder to tell her they believed her and they weren't mad at her for not telling them till now.

"I know I should've told you all about what I was doing in Forks, but I was sworn into keeping silent till we had a good amount of information about the Vultori" Ivy said looking at them knowing they forgave her for not telling them right away.

"Now that Bella is a member of the Vultori I have no choice when it is time to kill the Vultori that I must kill her too, the Embassy will not let me keep anyone alive from that organization" Ivy said watching everyone's reaction to what she had just told them, Edward was the only one who had a reaction to what she had said.

She watched as he disappeared down the hall and into his room knowing he was still hurting from his breakup from Bella all those months ago, Ivy slowly got up saying she would talk to Edward alone and made her way to his room.

"Edward, Can I come in? I know it's hard but I want to help you" Ivy said knocking on his door waiting for an answer, 2 minutes later she decided she would open his door and found him staring out into the forest around the villa. Ivy quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to Edward wrapping her arms around his shoulders whispering in his ear that everything would be okay, Ivy squeaked when she was thrown on the bed with Edward hovering over her.

"It's all going to be okay Edward, I'm here to help you and I know you love Bella but you must move on she isn't the same girl you knew before" Ivy whispered to Edward watching his eyes go dark, she brought her hands up and caressed his face whispering words of love and devotion to him.

Edward leaned down and captured Ivy's lips kissing her hard and passionate dominating her, Ivy knew not to fight back knowing this is what he needed. By the time Edward came too they were both naked and their bodies pleasantly sated, he tried to jump away from her but Ivy wouldn't let him go knowing she needed to keep him there with her.

"Listen to me Edward I know you're hurting and this is what you needed to move on, know that I'm here for you whenever you and if this is what you need from time to time I'll be there" Ivy said wrapping her arms around his neck stopping him from leaving, a couple minutes later Edward relaxed his body bringing Ivy's body into his and not letting go.

Ivy pulled the thin blanket up and over them snuggling into Edwards chest, knowing he was going to be okay now.

(Next morning)

Ivy awoke to something stroking her waist and kissing on her neck, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Edward watching her. Ivy nuzzled under his chin in affection, Edward smiled and pulled her more tightly into his embrace knowing she was right about moving on and now he had done that knowing she would be by his side forever.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

(The Ski Villa, Kitchen )

Ivy was making herself some food while the others were out hunting knew Edward was still hurting but he was getting over the fact that Bella would have to be killed for what she had done, after that night Edward wouldn't be far from her side always hugging her, holding her hands or just touching her.

Ivy knew this is what Edward needed to do and she didn't mind the attention, she took her plate of food and sat down at the island and started to eat almost choking when she was lift from her chair and deposited into a male lap. Ivy turned to find Edward there smiling at her, she smiled at him and turned back around to finish her food.

About half an hour the rest of the gang came back from their hunting trip and sat around the living room couches, Ivy and Edward were already in the living room on the love seat. Edward was laying down with his head on Ivy's lap with his legs over the arm of the chair, Ivy was running her hand through his hair relaxing him.

Alice sat with Jasper on the other love seat while Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap on the lazy boy chair, they all chatted with each other and talked about what they were going to do when the Vultori found out about the spy in their ranks.

They all knew they were going to have a big battle on their hands when the Vultori found out about everything that was going on, but Ivy knew that with her team and the Cullen and Hale's they would win this war and defeat them and make sure they were no more.

"When my team has enough information from the Vultori Echo will notify me and the embassy, then we will get a plan and go from there" Ivy explained the plan, everyone nodded in agreement. Ivy smiled when she felt Edward entwine their fingers together and squeezed them telling her he would be by her side when the time came, the others also smiled to tell her they were also going to be there for her as well.

Alice went into a trance while they were all talking about what they would do when the Vultori found out about Ivy's team, when she came out of her trance her face was pale.

"The Vultori are coming, they will be in Forks in the next week" Alice said watching as Ivy took out her phone and made a call, they couldn't tell what she was saying since she was speaking in a different language.

"Was geht weiter?, warum der Vultori auf ihrem Weg zu Gabeln ist?"

"Was?"

"Wenn Sie zu Gabeln erhalten, gehen Sie zum Haus des Cullen und Wartezeit für mich, werde ich dort bald sein!"

"Baiser Vultori ! Zut, tout devra être avancé."

Ivy hung up the phone then quickly dialed another number.

"Tutto si avanza ora! ...The Vultori si muove più veloce di abbiamo pensato, dobbiamo avere le armi ora. Inviarli alla casa del Cullen. Sì. ..No.. Sì capisco. Tutto non risolverà lascerò il Vultori vive dopo il giorno arrivano il Signore. Arrivederci." Ivy said then hung up again, she swore loudly in French.

Ivy quickly made her way into her room packing all her things since they needed to leave now, the Cullen's were all by the door watching Ivy race around the room gathering her clothes.

"Ivy what's going on? What happened?" Alice asked taking hold of Ivy's arms making her stop what she was doing, Ivy took a deep breath and told them why the Vultori was coming.

"The Vultori is coming because it seems that the Vultori wants to have Alice and I as part of his guard, but I will not allow that to happen to Alice or I. Ryu will be at the house tomorrow, we must go now. The council will be sending my team and I some weapons that they have created to kill non-vegetarian vampires without having to rip off their heads and burn them, which I believe you all wish to do to certain Vultori members" Ivy said taking a seat on the bed and raising her hands and before their very eyes all her stuff was neatly put into her luggage, Edward and Jasper turned o see that everyone's luggage was outside their doors ready to go.

"Everything is ready to go, all we need to do is check out. I called ahead and a bus will be here in 10 minutes to pick us up" Rosalie said coming over to stand by Ivy, Ivy smiled at Rosalie who leaned down to place a kiss on Ivy's lips then pulled away taking her hands and helping her up from the bed.

There was a honk of a horn that sounded and everyone knew the bus was there, they all took their luggage and made their way to the bus, loading their bags onto the bus then going to take a seat. Rosalie and Emmett in one seat, Alice and Jasper another seat, Ivy and Edward in another seat.

Ivy was on the phone the minute she sat down talking with Iris who was just informed about what was going on, she would be there a day or two after Ryu.

(7 and a half hours later, at the Cullen's house)

They all got out of the car coming to stand before the front of the house, Carlisle and Esme walked out to greet them but was stopped when they all saw black mist appear before them. Edward placed himself slightly in front of Ivy who just laid her hand on his arm and stepped in front of him waiting for the mist to form a body.

The mist slowly took form into a tall and muscled man with short black hair with white bangs and gold eyes, Ivy moved forward towards the man and hugged him tight.

"Ryu! Lei stanno bene! Dio di ringraziamento, ho saputo che lei uscirebbe ma forse lei potrebbe essere stato doluto." Ivy said making sure he wasnt hurt anyway.

"Ivy, sono bello. Non sanno dove sono. Potevo partire senza loro sapendo, gli altri saranno qui nel prossimo due giorni." Ryu replied to her telling her he was fine.

"Ciò è buono, avremo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possiamo prendere se c'è una lotta. Oh Ryu, amerei che incontrare il mio. ..."

"So chi sono, Ivy. Sono il suo presto essere dei compagni, no?"

"Sì, sono. Il Ryu amerei che incontrare Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle."

"Piacevole di incontrare il suo che ha portato il cuore di mia sorella, il Benvenuto alla famiglia."

Ivy smiled at her new family who all smiled back at her, Ivy walked over to Edward who wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her close to his body nuzzling his nose into her hair. Ryu spoke with the rest of the family while Ivy and Edward had a little time by themselves, he told them what he thought about what they should do about the Vultori.

Chapter 4 end.

Here are the translations from the story:

(What is going on? why is the Vultori coming to forks?)

Was geht weiter?, warum der Vultori auf ihrem Weg zu Gabeln ist?

(WHAT?!)

WAS?!

(When you get to forks go to the Cullen's house and wait for me, I will be there soon!)

Wenn Sie zu Gabeln erhalten, gehen Sie zum Haus des Cullen und Wartezeit für mich, werde ich dort bald sein!

(Fucking Vultori! Dammit, everything will have to be moved forward.)

Baiser Vultori ! Zut, tout devra être avancé.

(Everything is moving forward now!...The Vultori is moving faster than we thought, we must have the weapons now. Send them to the Cullen's house. Yes...No..Yes I understand. Everything will work out I will not let the Vultori live past the day they arrive Sir. Goodbye)

Tutto si avanza ora! ...The Vultori si muove più veloce di abbiamo pensato, dobbiamo avere le armi ora. Inviarli alla casa del Cullen. Sì. ..No..Si capisco. Tutto non risolverà lascerò il Vultori vive dopo il giorno arrivano il Signore. Arrivederci.

(Ryu! You are alright! Thank god, I knew you would get out but maybe you might have been hurt)

Ryu! Lei stanno bene! Dio di ringraziamento, ho saputo che lei uscirebbe ma forse lei potrebbe essere stato doluto.

(Ivy, I am fine. They do not know where I am. I was able to leave without them knowing, the others will be here in the next two days.)

Ivy, sono bello. Non sanno dove sono. Potevo partire senza loro sapendo, gli altri saranno qui nel prossimo due giorni.

(That's good, we will need all the help we can get if there is a fight. Oh Ryu, I would like you to meet my...)

Ciò è buono, avremo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possiamo prendere se c'è una lotta. Oh Ryu, amerei che incontrare il mio. ...

(I know who they are, Ivy. They are your soon to be mates, no?)

So chi sono, Ivy. Sono il suo presto essere dei compagni, no?

(Yes, they are. Ryu I would like you to meet Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle.)

Sì, sono. Il Ryu amerei che incontrare Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle.

(Nice to meet the ones who have taken my sister's heart, Welcome to the family.)

Piacevole di incontrare il suo che ha portato il cuore di mia sorella, il Benvenuto alla famiglia.

Please read and review! Thank you


End file.
